


An Elf's Power

by hcneyed



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dragons, Elves, F/M, Fairies, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Knights - Freeform, Magic, No Fandom - Freeform, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Other, Swords, femboy, forest creatures - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:21:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27539050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hcneyed/pseuds/hcneyed
Summary: A female Elf named Addilyn agrees to go to a party with her friends. She notices a wizard she went to school with who had a big ego and a lot of home problems. He seemed really different compared to the kid she went to school with. She took it as a chance to get to know the guy, and boy did it not turn out how both of them thought it would.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character





	1. Just an elf?

Addilyn giggled while walking with her best friend Aj. They had been friends since birth despite her being an elf and Aj being a dragon. Compared to other dragons Aj was extremely shy and sweet, and for her compared, to other elves, she was stubborn and strong. Which is why their parents believed they clicked. So as they walked through the forest to get to the party Aj's tail started wagging a bit. Addilyn giggled and took it as a chance to tease.

"Sooooo, Is there anyone in particular that you want to see at the party?" Aj turned their head trying to hide their bright red face from their best friend."

"As if. We're only going because the twins said to go for at least five minutes and then they'll convince our teachers to let us go on our mission."

"Uh huh. So if we were to run into some likeeeee. Let's say, Roman," A grin formed on the girl's face as the dragon seemed to flinch at the name. "You would still want to leave after five minutes?"

The dragon opened up their wings and pushed themself off the ground and flew ahead of the elf walking to the entrance of the party and landed waiting for the elf who was somewhat far behind. As the elf ran after the dragon she felt a cool breeze pull her long dark red locks out of her face. Normally Addilyn would stop and try to figure out something since whenever that happened something would cause her to act without thought and she would probably get in trouble but like Aj said they only planned on staying for five minutes.

"Geez rude much you didn't have to do that-" Addilyn tried catching her breath and realized Aj had entered without her and was sitting in a corner with their wings kind of hiding them like a shell would a turtle. She sighed and walked in and bumped into someone.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! I wasn't-"

"Addilyn? Oh hey Addilyn what are you doing here?" a familiar voice to Addilyn asked and seemed to be holding back a laugh.

Addilyn looked up to see a tall young knight. Also known as Roman. The guy Aj has had a crush on since middle school. The guy who was cool and all but stupid and hurt Aj by ignoring their feelings.

"Roman. Sorry. I need to get to Aj. You know how he is." Addilyn smiled and walked past the knight not realizing until he spoke again.

"Aj is here? Can I see them?"

Addilyn froze and pushed Roman away from Aj and made sure they couldn't see Roman. "You think after ignoring a confession and getting a girlfriend the day after I'm going to let you see Aj? Right now wouldn't be the best. They've been in panic mode for a while and don't trust anyone around them other than me. So please, try to keep your distance."

Addilyn sighed as the male nodded and backed up. "Later." She waved and walked over to her best friend who almost jumped onto her crying.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to leave you it's just-" The dragon started rambling while fighting back tears of fear

"It's okay Aj you just got a bit excited which is good. You're doing good." She rubbed their back trying to calm them. "Let's go get something to eat."

As the two stood by the food table Addilyn noticed a familiar figure in the distance and pointed to Aj.

"Lawrence? Oh wow, he has a totally different look." Addilyn stared at her best friend confused as they took a sip of their drink. "He looks so much like a bottom now. What? Do you not remember Lawrence? He's from the training school you went to for extra studies."

It took Addilyn a second to remember who Lawrence was and when she did she dropped her drink. She stared at the familiar guy for a while before her best friend nudged at her shoulder. She looked at her best friend who was snickering at her. She knew Aj knew what was going on in her head. She wanted to walk up to the male and talk to him. Take a closer look. She wasn't sure if she was attracted to the wizard but she liked to say she wasn't.

"An alpha in rut. That's how your eyes shine when you stare at him." Aj chuckled. Addilyn looked at her friend kind of pouting when she noticed someone walking over. "Roman...." She mumbled to herself as the knight opened his arm to grab Aj from behind.

Aj being unsure of what was going on panicked and his wings shot open pushed Roman back. When he turned around to find Roman on the floor staring at him with hurt eyes he froze and went into small dragon form and hid in Addilyn's sweater pocket. Addilyn being unsure of how to react noticed Roman's girlfriend and ran off to Lawrence unsure of who else to go to. Lucky for her Lawrence was alone so when she walked up to him it wasn't as awkward.

"Hi? Do I know you?" Lawrence spoke with a soft yet deep tone.

"Addilyn." The stare Lawrence gave her made her blush lightly. "From extra studies school."

"Wait. Apple?" Addilyn flinched at the name but slowly nodded.

"That's me! Red apple. The elf." She chuckled nervously thinking she made a dumb choice until she heard someone calling for her. "Hey um can you do me a favor?"

"If you want me to kiss you it's not happening." The wizard said kind of bluntly.

"No it's not that! I need your help escaping the knight." She said kind of pointing at Roman who was trying to make his way through the crowd with his girlfriend trying to get his attention. Lawrence looked at the knight for a bit before noticing the little lump in the elf's pocket.

"I forgot you had a dragon lover. The knight trying to kill them or something?" He asked as he took the girl's hand and led them towards the entrance while avoiding the knight.

"Uh no. Aj is my friend and Aj kind of attached." Addilyn went on explaining to the wizard as they left the forest.

Once they had left Lawrence to let go of Addilyn's hand only for her to grab his hand again.

"Uh..my hand?" Lawrence motioned to his hand as the other started and studied him for a bit.

"Hang out with me." Addilyn said ignoring his question and not realizing Aj climbed out of her pocket and went back to his human-ish form.

"Uh I don't know. You're a simple elf with jobs to do. I'm a simple wizard still learning and studying. We have busy lives." He said turning his head to avoid Addilyn seeing him blush at her request.

Aj snickered at the two and poked at Addilyn and whispered something in her ear and caused her to grin. Lawrence wasn't sure what Aj told Addilyn nor did he really care so he shrugged and took his hand back before beginning to walk away. Lawrence wasn't sure what to think when he realized Aj had grabbed his hand.

"Yes? Can I help you?"

"Let's hang out! And then after that, it's Addi's turn!"

"I'm not a toy you idiot."

"Awwww Is Larry still trying to insult us?" Addilyn asked in a teasing tone that caused Aj to snicker.

Lawrence was getting annoyed and pulled his hand back. "I'm not interested. I just save your dumbasses from some shitty knight. That doesn't mean I want to be friends. If you'd excuse me I'd like to go home and study."

"Oh but I just wanted to get to know you, Lawrence. You know since we're both b o t t o m s." Aj grinned at how Lawrence raised an eyebrow. Aj knew how hard the words hit Lawrence as he sighed and rolled his bright purple eyes.

"No idea what you're talking about. I'm not really into sexual things."

"Sure sure whatever. If you were to hang out with me we could go find some new clothes and maybe a couple of training books."

"What about the elf?" The wizard asked pointing to the girl who was tying her hair back and doing a few stretches.

Aj shrugged before walking over to Addilyn and talked to her for a bit before walking back to and pulling Lawrence to the nearest store. They hung out for a bit before reaching a "special" part of the store. As Aj liked to call it. Lawrence waited near the area not wanting to go because he didn't want to deal with people looking for certain things right now. Lawrence being the person he was people often found him attractive. Men, women, sometimes people of other gender identities. Now that it mattered to him. He has only had eyes on someone once, and boy did he hate the feeling of being head over heels for someone. It made him feel as if he wasn't enough for anyone even himself. It didn't matter though. He was over it, right? Lawrence was too lost in his thoughts he didn't notice when the dragon dragged him into a dressing room and left an outfit for him to try before leaving.

"Huh? What's this? Why do I need to try it?" Lawrence asked picking up the outfit to find it to be a skirt with a long sleeve shirt. _'Ew. This shirt looks so weird. Lucky for me I'm wearing a short sleeve so I can just pull it over the long sleeve._

"I need to know your size. Also, I'm bored." Aj said trying to hold back a snicker.

"You could've just asked you know." Lawrence asked carefully removing his shirt to try on the long sleeve. Once he finished changing he stared at himself in the mirror. _Eh. I don't know. I don't really like it. I like it. But not on me. Who would anyway?_

"You almost done? Addi is waiting." Aj asked quietly knocking on the door.

"Uh, yea. Wait hold on let me change back."

"No need I already paid for it. If it looks good and it fits you can keep it."

"Wait you paid already? What if it didn't fit?" Lawrence quickly grabbed his other clothes and stuffed them in his bag before walking out of the little room.

"They're my size. So if it didn't fit and you didn't rip the skirt or anything I would've worn it."

"For who the knight?" Lawrence asked without thinking.

"No of course not. He has a girlfriend. And he would never be interested in someone like me." Lawrence laughed softly as if it was funny which caused Aj to get nervous.

"You're kidding, right? You're kind, adorable, sweet, strong, clingy. Just overall someone who falls hard but it's gonna take a while to catch your eye. The point is you're a catch. And I'm ignoring the magic parts, because when it comes to the right one... It has nothing to do with who or what you are."

Aj started crying and hugged Lawrence and to their surprise, Lawrence hugged back and gently rubbed their back which always calmed them. They broke the hug and continued their small hangout and then as they were gonna leave Aj remembered something and pulled out a small box from their bag and held it out for Lawrence.

"Addilyn asked me to buy this for and don't ask me why, because I don't even know what it is. I just picked up the box and paid for it."

Lawrence hesitantly took the box and smiled. "Tell her I said thank you. Oh and here." Lawrence handed Aj a small back of what seemed to be crystals. "They're calling crystals. If you shatter one on the floor I'll hear it and I'll look for you or if I had your number call you."

Aj smiled and swapped numbers with the male and they both said their goodbyes.

As Lawrence he entered his house he tossed his bag on his couch and placed the box on his desk and sat down staring at it for a while. _What in the world is she planning?_ He thought to himself as he carefully opened the box to find a remote controlled "toy" inside. His face was as red as blood the moment it touches air. "What in the world... Eh... no? I don't know what to do with this." Lawrence was extremely confused and placed it under his desk and kicked it to the side. He took a deep breath and sighed before laying his head on his desk. "I can imagine the stupid grin on her face. What a dumbass." After a few seconds of relaxing himself, he fell asleep unsure of the game he got himself into.


	2. A Knight and a Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lawrence deals with a few people he didn't think we would have to deal with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like it if anyone could give me some feedback on this chapter. Please and thank you.

Lawrence got up the next morning and got dressed in his normal school uniform. He grabbed his bag and quickly grabbed a small lunch box from his fridge. As he walked to school he noticed someone walking over to him. Lawrence looked around trying to tell whether it was him the taller male was walking to but his question was answered when the male stopped him and smiled. 

“Hello there! I have a few questions for you” the male had a cheerful tone. 

Lawrence was trying to find his tag or a number that would help identify the stranger and then he saw it, under his ear. Lawrence could tell by the font the writing was in, that he’s a knight. Great. Knights always were the worst in his opinion. They threatened to kill him, they were messy, they thought anyone would love them if they saved them. It was stupid. Lawrence sighed and looked at the knight.

“Sureeeeeee. What do you need.”

The knight’s face lit up, “So I noticed you talking to Addilyn yesterday at the gathering. I was wondering what your relationship with her and Aj was.”

Lawrence raised an eyebrow and then he realized who was asking, This is the stupid knight that scared them off isn’t it? Lawrence thought before glaring at the taller male and asking, “Why would it matter to you? I don’t believe you are of any importance to them.” Lawrence had no idea why but he was getting angry and annoyed with this knight. He knew he and the pair didn’t have the best relationship but it was better than the way everyone else treated them at the school.

The knight stared at the wizard somewhat dumbfounded, “Listen I was just asking if you knew what happened to Aj.” 

Lawrence snickered and noticed a girl running over. Perfect Lawrence thought. “Why would it matter. It seems you’ve got yourself a pretty little princess right there. There’s really no need to attack the dragon. Plus the dragon and elf aren’t a part of your quest, they’re a part of mine, so back off!” and with that Lawrence walked past the knight and continued walking to class.

~~~

The day was normal...somewhat. The knight wouldn’t leave Lawrence alone and every time the princess would come and rescue the wizard. Not intentionally, obviously. As the day soon came to an end the princess approached Lawrence instead of the knight.

“Hello there. Um, I was just wondering, why does Roman keep talking to you. I was asking if it’s private information you don’t have to tell me.” She was obviously jealous but at the same time worried.

“If you’re worried about him cheating, he’s not.” He gave the girl a reassuring nod and with that she let out a sigh of relief.

“If he’s not cheating what does he keep talking to you for?” and there was a curiosity. 

“You’re a princess correct?” he frowns when she bows, “What’s your royal dream then. You should have one by now right?”

Her face went bright pink and she smiled nervously, “I wish to be taken only for my knight to rescue me, we take whatever creature that belonged to the one who takes me and make it our own.”

Eh- It’s kind of different? “Well I don’t know about you but I think you have the wrong knight.” Lawrence gently pats the girl’s head, “Don’t go for someone because you like them, go for them because they’re right for you and your quest.” and with that Lawrence took his leave to find Aj at the gate waiting for someone.

Lawrence carefully walked up to Aj and smiled “Hello there Aj.” 

Aj smiled brightly and hugged the wizard and held on tightly, “I was wondering if you wanted to hang out again today.”

Lawrence chuckled and nodded, “As long as we don’t go into any more weird stores. Last time wasn’t so fun for me.”

Aj nodded and let go, “We should get going then.” 

As the two were about to leave they heard someone screaming for them, “Lawrence! Aj! Hold on!”

It’s that stupid knight again, Lawrence felt Aj’s mood drop along with their heart. Lawrence carefully took out a charm and held it up in the direction of Roman. When Roman was close enough the charm activated and created a barrier around the wizard and the dragon.

“Look, I alright told you. You have your perfect little quest laid out for you. I have my quest and it includes the elf and the dragon. They’re a part of my quest, I’ve claimed them already, so GO AWAY!” as Lawrence screamed the charm carefully pushed the knight away and Lawrence grabbed Aj’s hand before walking away.

~~~

“Thanks for that Lawrence.” Aj rubbed the side of their coffee cup while smiling softly at the other.

“Call me Charlie.” Lawrence smiled and gave the dragon a small pat on the shoulder.

“Charlie?” Aj tilted their head a bit.

Lawrence chuckled and nodded, “Charlie, it’s my name. Lawrence is my middle name.”

Aj nodded and smiled, “Ah, okay. Well, thank you for helping me with Roman.”

“So that’s his name, he’s annoying. Anyway, it’s really no problem. Just tell me if you know, he keeps bugging you.”

“I will. So what should we do? We could go shopping again, or we could go to a library or a movie.” Aj started naming things they could do.

Lawrence chuckled and shook his head, “We could go shopping again and then we can go to my place and bake something. You seemed really down when we saw that knight, so I want to make you feel better.” 

Aj’s eyes lit up and they started crying, “Yeah. I would really enjoy that.”

“Aw don’t cry. I really would want to fix the problems I’ve created so consider this me becoming your friend.” Lawrence carefully pulled the crying one into a hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is really just the start of Aj and Lawrence's friendship because it is important for the story.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story thing. I'm not sure what to call it. So I hope you've enjoyed it and I will try my best to post a new chapter often. I know this first one is kind of short but I'm still getting the hang of this so I think this will do for now.


End file.
